The Way Home
by zerodark9
Summary: My first attemp at a fan fiction. Set after the movie for FMA, it is my way of getting the brothers home. Has a EdXWinry thing too. Updated somethings.
1. Of Dreams: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything in it. I just like to make up stories.**

For those of you who don't know

_THOUGHTS/DREAMS!_

TALK

The Way Home

* * *

Prologue:

The day after they had buried Alfons Heiderich. Edward and Alphosne Elric started on another journey. The item they were seeking this time was no mystical stone yet was more important for them to find than the last time. A bomb, not just any bomb. It was a uranium bomb that had come from their world and now threatened this one. A group of gypsies had picked them up along with Noah on a road leading away from Munich. Their destination was most likely London. Yet the Thule Society wasn't going to make it easy for them to complete their journey this time. All they had were the notes of their father, Van Hohenheim. Though they held valuable information for anyone that could read them. They certainly were just as dangerous as the bomb itself to the world.

The notes were brilliant even speculating on the cause of the inability to use alchemy on this side of the gate. His father had said that the souls of this world were the energy used in for alchemy in the other. If that is so then there had to be a way to get the gate open from this side.

Alphonse watched his brother silently as he read through the notes. "We never really change, do we brother?" Ed looked at his brother with a small smile on his face, and said softly, "No we never really do. Even when worlds separated us, we went forward on the same path. Always looking for something to learn and someway to get back together. This time though were back together on a new adventure."

Though I wish we were back in our own world together, Edward thought, I still need to thank Winry for making the automail. Heck I'm just homesick, first time ever but we can't go back just yet. Even if we could us alchemy on this side of the gate there's no way to cross over.

"Your thinking about alchemy again aren't you Ed?"

"Yeah, I keep thinking of ways to get us back home but I really just don't know. It seems everything wants to keep us away from those we love and the places we know. I wish we could go home Alphonse." A tear slid down from Edward's eye and fell on the bed of the truck. A blue spark erupted from it, but neither of the brothers noticed it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Dreams…

The group had pulled off to the side of the road shortly before sunset. The gypsies were kind enough to set a tent up for the boys, who weren't used to traveling and camping like the gypsies themselves. Noah seemed at ease with the group that had picked them up from the side of the road. The gypsies had seemed a little uneasy at first but the man who looked like Scar had accepted him with a glace of his eyes. They had set Noah and the boys just off the center of the make shift camp site, far enough that they could have privacy yet close enough to keep an eye on them. Alphonse had fallen asleep shortly after he had crawled in the tent with Ed. It seemed to Ed that his brother wasn't worried about what world he was in as long as he was with his brother again.

_I wish that was true for me as well. It a cruel joke on me every day I've been here. I know I don't belong here, but still it seems that the Universe wants me to do something here and it won't let me go till I do_, Ed thought as he watched his brother sleep. His brother rested his head against the red fabric of the jacket from Amertris. It looked so much like the one that Ed had worn throughout the years of searching for the stone. _We truly are cut from the same cloth,_ Ed joked to himself.

Edward left the tent quietly to avoid waking his brother up. Noah quietly speaking with this world's Scar, Fredric, near the main camp fire. It seemed Fredric was this gypsy clan's leader, and he was interested in the story of her and the Elric brother's.

_Let her tell her story. Most will never believe it. Even if they do there's nothing they can do about it, _he thought as he walked away from the camp. He wouldn't tell anyone else but he often looked at the stars. _Their just like the one's back home._ He sat down at the bottom of the trunk of a tree and leaned back to watch the stars twinkle. _Funny something in a place so alien can be so familiar. _Ed drifted off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Winry Rockbell was back in Risembool after the debacle in Central. Her workbench seemed empty after being having Ed's automail sit there for months. _He left again without saying goodbye, _Winry thought to herself. She couldn't kid herself about her feelings for Ed anymore not after seeing him in Central. They had been lurking under the surface for quite sometime, but they had come to full bloom when she had seen him again. She had always known that Edward was alive. It wasn't the same way Al had known, instead it was something inside her that told her he was alive, some force that had connected them together and bound them to one another. She fell asleep in her bed watching the stars come out after dusk clutching the wrench Edward had bought her several years ago in Central after he had become a State Alchemist. _

* * *

_

_Edward smiled as he fell backwards onto the grassy hill. He recognized it, and knew he would never for as long as he lived. It was a hill in Risembool; in fact it was the hill where he and Alphonse had fought over Winry all those years ago. The wind had picked up and blew his hair over his shoulders and onto the grass. The stars were out too, it didn't matter if it was a dream, he was content with it. "Beautiful" he whispered._

_Winry found herself along the road that overlooked the very same hill. She was dressed the same way she had been in central, with her hair tied up into a ponytail. _

_She heard a voice, no more than a whisper, "beautiful". It had come from behind her, from the hill side. The voice itself was unmistakable, it was Ed's. _

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Author note: Sorry for the time it took me to write this piece and for the fact that it is short. I have recently seen the OVA's and well it got me to thinking about certain things. Brainstorming can be dangerous o0, at least to an in progress story. I am not going to follow the "kid's" OVA by any means, though I have a story in mind for that though. Maybe it will come after I finish this. Anyways I though I should also warn you that I have read the manga, both the America and a fan translated Japanese version (up to Chapter 59 in any case.), so you may read something that I pulled from the manga. Oh and thank you Damgel for giving me an idea for something. Hint it's an EdXWinry, though you might have guessed that. Just though I should put that in here just incase. Anyway maybe I won't get side tracked this time and get the next chapter/section out sooner.

BTW- I gave our/this world's Scar a name for a reason. Might give Lust one too, anyway I looked for German names on a website, and Fredric means Peaceful Ruler. Thought it to be fitting for Scar as a leader of gypsies.

Update: I recently moved the prologue to be with the first chapter/section sorry for any confusion it made.


	2. Of Dreams: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything in it. I just like to make up stories. **

Foreward: This is basicly a dream scene. Enjoy.

Of Dreams... (Part 2!)

_

* * *

_

_She was afraid to turn around and look, even in a dream. To hear the voice and not see him was something she didn't want to go through. Yet part of her wanted to turn around, deep down in her heart she knew she had to. She turned slowly, afraid that it wouldn't be Edward, just a whisper on the wind. He was laying there on the hill, his hazel eyes carefully watching the starry night sky. He was totally oblivious to her presence, in the same state as when he read his books._

_She walked slowly over to him, not making a sound but for the grass moving beneath her feet. He stirred as she neared him, the sound breaking his daydream like state. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Winry. She had a small smile on her face._

_"Hello alchemy freak." She said softly. Edward sat up where he was, half surprised, half afraid to break the dream. Carefully he raised his flesh and blood hand to rub his eyes, as to rub away the disbelief._

_"Winry?" His voice broke when he spoke her name, still not believing his eyes in this dream world. _

_"Are you truly here Ed?" she said as she sat down by Ed. "Or is it just a dream?"_

_Ed himself wasn't sure. "I don't know and I really don't care, you're here." He reached up and pulled a stray hair back into place with his automail arm._

_Winry grabbed it before he could bring it back to himself, holding it in her hand not wanting to let go. The metal felt cold in her hands, as it did in the real world. Ed squeezed her hand, reciprocating the feeling. Winry had to ask the question that had burned her mind since his brief return._

_"Why did you have to leave Ed?"_

_Ed looked at the ground, his hair fell down around his face to provide a curtain between him and Winry. "To finish something Al and I started during our search for the stone. We never told you many things about what happened on our journey and for good reason. Hess was one of them. Hess was a scientist or more specifically a Physicist. He had a weapon that he wanted me to bring to the military, a bomb of unequal power he said. I didn't know then what I do now. I have to at least find the bomb he carried when he tried human alchemy."_

_"You mean he…" _

_"Yes he did. He didn't survive but the bomb went through the gate and ended up on the other side."_

_Winry rolled the dates around in her head, if it happened while they where traveling, then the bomb was there for 8 years. "But Ed if its been that long, then how do you think your going to find it?"_

_Ed chuckled softly. "True I don't know where it is exactly, but I have a pretty good idea." It was true, it should be in the Thule Society. There wasn't a guaranty, but there was a chance. "Originally I was going to run, but I remembered what I saw in the gate. This world will make their own in time. This one isn't supposed to be here, it has to be destroyed. God, listen to me. Always trying to fix things."_

_Winry smiled at that, he had always tried to make things better, even in the worse of times. It was one of the things she loved about him. She brushed the hair back behind his shoulders and turned his head to face her._

_"That's one of the things I love about you."_

_The word love, made Ed eyes widen, his lips smile, and his skin feel tingly all at the same time. "What do…" She interrupted him before he said anything else._

_"I love you Edward." _

_The stars were starting to wink out in the sky above, as the dawn came. Edward didn't notice anything else but Winry's face at the moment. She had told him she loved him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He whispered in her ear, "I love you too." _

_The dream started to fade, the world falling into darkness. Edward started to cry, watching this world fade. "I swear I'll come back to you. Someday I will see you again." He swore as the dream ended, all Winry did was whisper with tears in her eyes, "I know."_

* * *

Ed woke with a start, the sky above him was on fire with the coming dawn, yet he didn't care. He still felt where Winry's lips had touched his. The tears were on his face from his crying. It had been real. He would honor what he swore, somehow someday.

* * *

Winry awoke at the same time, the dawn hidden by a storm clouds rolling into Risembool. Her tears coursed down her face, they had been there when she had woken up. She knew in her heart that the dream had been real. Ed would return someday and she would be waiting. 

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

(A/N)- Hey sorry about the time it took to update this chapter, part of it was spur of the moment so, sorry if it doesnt make much sense. Also I am gonna try for another chapter tonight, but cant say I'll get it up. Hey we can dream cant we. Oh and that 8 years is an estimate, the movie shows it as 1914 when Huss opened the gate. The movie takes place 1923 so I guessed.


	3. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything in it. I just like to make up stories.**

Love is an emotion, a part of the heart, the mind and the soul. True love is one of the few things that cross all parts of the union.

Chapter 2- The morning after

The sky above Edward was on fire, the first rays of the sun coming down to touch the Earth once more. At the moment he really didn't care. He could still feel her warmth on his automail arm, the automail she had made him. As he studied it he saw her careful workmanship, the love that she poured into it and the belief that someday he would need her again.

_She was always on top of everything_, Ed thought.

Back at the camp, the gypsies were stirring with the first light of the morning. The smolders of the campfires were carefully brought back to life to cook the food for breakfast. No one argued about having to extra mouths to feed, especially with Fredric proceeding over the camp.

Noah's story of her and the two brothers had seemed like a fairy tale. Yet the look and her eyes had told him that it wasn't some tale. Even more she was what she claimed to be, a seer. Years ago the seer of the clan was the next important figure next to the leader of the clan. Now days most people just thought they were fakes. He wasn't among those. Sure he was afraid, but only of the gift not the person like her former clan was.

Then there was the fact that very few gypsies told lies to one another, and one couldn't lie about Edward Elric's arm and leg. It was the proof that sealed any doubt; it wasn't anything someone had been able to do in this world yet. There was also something about Edward that made him want to help them for some reason. He might as well go wake up the brothers anyway, he thought. He had a feeling Ed wouldn't want to miss breakfast.

Edward's real arm and leg felt stiff as he got up from the tree. The bark of the tree had left a nasty imprint on his back. _Figures I would fall asleep on the tree, serves my right though._ _Not sleeping in the tent. At least I won't do that again anytime soon,_ Ed thought. The smell of food from the camp made it to Ed's nose, making him pick up the pace to get back to the camp. Alphonse was awake and helping Fredric break down the tent that he had slept in over the night. He was the first to pick Ed out over the hill and point him out to Noah and Fredric. The red cloak was hanging on his back out of place with the clothing of this world, yet a part of him. The gypsies would head on toward England after they finished eating breakfast.

Edward though had made a decision back at the tree. His goal was to destroy the damnable bomb and then to find a way to get back to Amertris as soon as possible. He would tell Al and Noah after breakfast. _We should at least get a chance to eat, _Ed thought.

* * *

Winry herself woke up in her bed the tears still in her eyes from the dream. The universe it seemed was being cruel to her. It would allow her to see Ed for a few minutes at a time to tease her with her feelings. The clouds in the sky above seemed to be a representation of her mind toward the universe._ The coming storm _she thought in her mind. Yet she knew something she hadn't know when she had fallen asleep the night before. Ed loved her, and she had told him that she loved him back. What more was that he swore he would return to her and so far he hadn't broken a single promise he had swore.

She wore a nightgown similar to the one she had worn when she was growing up. The wrench still held in her closed fist, a reminder she would never forget. She took her time to get ready this morning, her thoughts lingering on the dream and of the kiss she and Edward had shared. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Ed, but she had loved him for a long time now.

Grandma Pinako was sending her to Rush Valley for some new parts very soon. Winry promised to herself that when she went she would pick up extras, to make new automail for Ed. _I don't know how he does it but he cant seem to keep his arms_, she thought.

---- ---- ----- --- -- -- -- ---- ----

A/N- Hey here I am again posting another chapter/section. Sorry for any confusion on the 2-part chapter last time. Anyway I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter up, and I don't feel it's the best it could be. It has the jest of what I wanted but not everything. I'll properly rewrite it after I finish the story. And as a promise I'll try to update every week with at least a small chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Onward

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related to it. I do love Winry though...**

Chapter 3:Onward!

* * *

Edward was ready for breakfast well before he reached the camp. He was still growing and he liked to think that his appetite was because of that. Al saw him first and pointed him out to Fredric, who sighed and shook his head. 

Al was also the first one to see the look on his brother's face. It wasn't the same depressed look that he had on his face the night before. In fact, Ed had on his serious face, the one he used to wear when he was the militaries dog. It meant that his brother was about to charge ahead into who knows what.

"Ed?" Al said, wanting to ask his brother what was going on.

"Can it wait till after breakfast Al?"

A little later…

_The gypsies aren't bad cooks_, Ed thought while munching on his food. _In fact it's better than some of the stuff I had back in London._ Noah and Al sat on the truck beside him eating. Noah seemed comfortable with the two brothers now. Ed's memories stood stuck in her head as few others had. His and Al's life's had been hard yet they had always been close no matter what. All they had was each other. Yet she knew from Ed's memory the look on his face, even more she knew the drive behind the look. He might be eating now but it was only something that was slowing him down. She had a feeling that it was about the bomb that was hidden in Ed's memories; she also felt that she should travel with them till her end.

_Time to get going,_ Ed thought as he finished eating, _I need to go talk to Fredric. He might know how we can get turned around and headed back toward Munich._ Most of the gypsies were doing something. Fredric was the center of activity in the small camp, directing the others on what to do. He saw the look in Edwards eyes as he came closer, he wanted to talk to him. He motioned one of the Elders of the clan to take over the packing of the camp and walked toward Edward.

"You want to talk don't you?" he asked. Nadja appeared behind him to be at his side whenever she was needed. Al and Noah were coming toward them also, finished with their breakfast and the packing of the tent.

"Edward lets go over to that hill you where at this morning to talk." Ed nodded, it was better to avoid letting everyone know exactly what he was going to say. They all sat down near the tree with Fredric on the opposite side of Ed.

Edward took a deep breath before he spoke, using the few seconds it gained him to order his thoughts. Noah had laid down the story for his time here, but to understand the things he was going to say they needed more.

"I know Noah told you part of the story of what's happened to me and my brother. But the thing is she wouldn't know the whole story. You know we are not from here, yet you don't know anymore than that. What I am going to tell you is true; it is the story of our lives. It all began with her…" He continued to lay the story out, abet abridged yet the story flowed out of him, place and things not forgotten, the world as he knew it. There were times in the story were Alphonse tear up and started to cry yet Edward would continue the story, devoid of most emotion. Fredric and Nadja were taken aback by the boy's lives, the danger they faced for each other, and it was enough to cause almost anyone to give up living. Even Noah who knew parts of the story was shocked to learn all the things that had happen to the boys. It was crazy, yet the proof was there. The scars and automail that Ed carried were a testament to the fact that it was real. Some things that Ed had said were hard to believe, like the fact that there was a look-alike for each person in each world. _Though it did make a little sense for the reason that he felt he owed something to him, _Fredric thought. _And if everything he said was true then many people would feel that they owed something to the young men before him._ It was time to ask Edward what this was all about

"So, Edward, what is this all about then?" he asked.

"The bomb, the gate and our world." He replied.

"What bomb?"

"The atom bomb. It's a weapon that splits atoms to create large explosions. A man from my world called Huskission created it, and in our attempt to keep the weapon from being brought to the attention of the military, he used human alchemy."

"The same thing that caused the problems when you tried to resurrect your mother." Alphonse nodded grimly and added, "And the many more it caused for the world."

"So where is this weapon, you said the Thule Society had it. Any idea where it is now?" Nadja asked. Her voice was almost exactly like Lust's voice yet the soft at the same time.

"My father's notes mentioned a man by the name of Arnold Mustif leaving the society right before they took him. He was a former professor of Advanced Physics at Munich University. I have a feeling he figured out what he was dealing with. It's enough to make anyone sick. I thought I'd try to find him."

Fredric thought for a minute before he asked his next question. "So Edward, what you are saying is that you want to go back to Munich then?" Fredric said. Nadja, stared at Ed, yet she didn't say anything.

"You do know that according to what Noah said, the Thule society is looking for you right?" Edward nodded.

Ed nodded grimly, "Yeah I did say that. But there's something you don't know, if we don't do something about that bomb. I fear for the safety of both worlds."

He sucked in a breath of air, "I should have taken care of it long ago."

Alphonse looked a little lost. "Brother what do you mean? I thought that you…"

"I was Al; we need to take care of this now before anything else happens. Do you remember what you saw in the gate? It's there, but if someone doesn't do anything now this worlds going to have a lot more problems than it does already."  
Alphonse tried to remember the gate, it was so blurry. None of it made sense, only a few images came to him, but then he remembered the one. It was the only thing that was partly clear in his mind. The picture horrified him, so much death in one instant. Who could build such a thing, it wasn't right. His resolve hardened, he would help his brother till the end. Edward saw the look on his brother's face; he remembered what it was capable of now.

Thoughts ran through Fredric's mind as well. _If it threatens my clan then I will do what is necessary to protect it, even if it means death. _He looked at Nadja, and knew that she shared his feelings. The brothers would need their help to tackle this threat. _The clan doesn't always need the leader, it has survived before. An elder can take my spot till I return._

"If you return, I will go with you Edward Elric. This weapon threatens more than just you, it threatens my clan." Fredric said.

"But…" Fredric cut Ed off before he could say anything.

"I will help you and that is final. There is no room for arguments." Ed gave a small chuckle.

"You're just like him, no room for arguments. Fine... what about your clan though?"

"We will survive this I swear. Till the time I can rejoin them, an elder will take care of them." Nadja nodded. It seemed there was a consensus among the group.

"Back to Munich then. Ah man, walking this isn't going to be fun." Ed said.

Fredric broke off from the group to return to the camp and to inform his clan partly what was going on.

* * *

Grandma Pinako had noticed a small change in Winry's behavior this morning. She had been depressed since she had returned from Central, yet this morning she seemed a bit happier. Pinako had known for awhile that Winry and Edward for some time. Neither of them had wanted to act on their feelings at the time. A grin came over her face; maybe if Ed came home again, she might get some grand kids before she croaked. _Yet with the way that boy goes through automail… I better have her pick up some extra parts. _She wrote down the extra parts needed for Ed's automail into the order. She had faith that Ed and Al would walk through her door again. She and Winry would be waiting. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)-Hey there here's the next chapter. I'll update again tomorrow if I get the next one finished. Anyway, onward to the chapter! Longest Chapter so far!


	5. Keep those feet moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related to it. I do love Winry though...**

The group went to work right away. Fredric was making plans with the clans elders, so they could rejoin at a later time with the group. A few of the elders were unhappy yet took the news all the same. Only a few things could cause a clans leader to leave the group, and many suspected that it was the clan's safety that was the cause now. There were only a few kinks to work out really, due to the fact that many problems couldn't be solved till the group knew a little more about what they were about to attempt. Then there was Ed, his mind already at work calculating the circle required to take them home again. It's what he excelled at; he'd find a way home. It was noontime before the groups were ready to go their separate ways, but after eating lunch the small group started their long walk back to Munich.

* * *

The next day in the world called Amertris… 

The locomotive moved down the tracks taking the only route to Rush Valley. She sat alone in the small compartment watching the hills go by. Her blond hair whipped across her face, propelled by the wind coming in through the window. Her thoughts were not on the trip but a trip made by two brothers she knew. How many hours had they sat on trains searching for the one thing to make themselves whole again?

The stories she knew came from the many people who lives they had touched and it seemed that almost anyone had a story to tell about them. All of the stories pointed to one fact, that once something was promised by one of them nothing in the world could hope to stop them from achieve. It was this fact that gave her hope. Hope that the brothers would one day be with her again. _Edward, I wish you were still here. _

She sighed, releasing the breath that she had kept held inside her lungs for a short time. Anytime she though of Edward her body would react like he was near, it was slightly annoying but her heart was the culprit. Her thoughts wondered back to the task at hand. Grandma Pinako had extended the list at the last moment. There were some specialized parts that would take a couple days to make on the list now. She wondered who they were for.

* * *

Back in our world… 

The buildings of Munich sat on the skyline now the group had made good time considering the distance they had traveled in the truck a few days before. Edwards's right foot was sore from all the walking they had done, while the gypsies had taken it all in stride, even Alphonse was walking fine. _Maybe I didn't walk enough, heck Alphonse was on a journey before we came back here. I'm out of shape._ He snorted at that last thought, but in its own way it was true. He wasn't used to walking like he used to be. There was one saving grace; his left foot didn't hurt at all. _Thank god for automail, though Winry will never hear me utter those words. _

It was near noon, two days after they had left the gypsy camp when they finally reached Munich. Edward led the way to the house that he and Alfons Heiderich had shared for close to two years. The house now belonged to Edward since Alfons had died but he couldn't really keep living there. It was one of the reasons he had wanted to leave. However, he would use it to make their lives a little easier while they hunted down Arnold Mustif. Gracia was tending to her shop; she waved when she noticed the boys. A nervous looking Officer Hughes stood just around the corner, gave the boys a small smile when he saw them also. He raised an eye brow at Fredric and Nadja but it seemed that he prejudices against the gypsies had slipped far after that night in the Mansion.

On an impulse he shouted, "Hey, Hughes stop looking so nervous and ask Gracia out on a date!"

Gracia heard these words and blushed a slight pink; however, Hughes wasn't so lucky. His face flushed a scarlet red before he yelled at Ed in reply. "EDWARD! You should respect your elders." Alphonse grinned at this; it was exactly the thing Mäes Hughes would have said. Well, what would have happened if he had not been married to Gracia when they first meet him. Edward opened the door when they arrived; the place was exactly the way they had left it when they left a few days ago.

"Well first thing first, food!" his stomach growled as if to punctuate his point. Fredric opened his mouth to say protest before the boy could grab something to cook, but his own stomach growled in turn. "Maybe we should grab something to eat before we do anymore." Nadja just raised her eyebrow at the comment.

The group argued about who was going to do what the next day. Edward was fighting to keep everyone but himself in the house, and was almost succeeding on all fronts. The prejudice against gypsies kept Nadja, Fredric, and Noah from leaving so close after Hitler's failed rebellion mostly of out of the fear of something happing to them. Plus, very few gypsies ended up on a wondered around a town during the day for no good reason in most people's eyes. Edwards's reasons why Alphonse couldn't also left very little room to argue. The fact that he looked like a 13, and had been in this world for barely 2 weeks didn't really help. He was still learning about German, and it wouldn't be very good if he misspoke at the wrong moment. Which left Edward; no one was thrilled with the idea that Edward would be the only one searching during the day. However Fredric and Nadja could search at night, after all being a gypsy has its advantages. Noah would continue to teach Al what she could as she had been for the last several days. As night came they all feel asleep.

Ed was awake before even the gypsies the following morning. His mind was in overdrive looking for answers for the several questions bouncing around in his head. The foremost was where to start looking for Arnold Mustif. _The university might be a good place to start,_ Ed thought, _after all he only left the Thule Society not the University._ Everyone was still sound asleep when he shut the door behind him and started toward the University.

He arrived mid-morning at the campus; classes had just started leaving only the few stragglers who had arrived late to get to class. He was quite familiar with the campus due to the fact that he had spent several days talking to teachers and learning from some of them. His father had taught here for a short time before things had changed, he never probably would never knew certain things about his father but it didn't bother him as much anymore. The main office of the campus proved to be useful, but only to a point. The professor had indeed left both, much to Edward's surprise. The office, however, pointed him to a Doctor Thanis who might be able to help him, but that reminded to be seen.

Doctor Thanis was a middle-age man, who held himself proudly even with his height. He was just short of the height that Edward had been when he was 15 years old. In fact he was proud of his shortness, something Ed had never been able to do. He stood with his back turned across the small office from Edward. He sighed showing a small trust to the young man."You look much like your father, Mr. Elric, and it is because of him that I will do what you ask. Yes I know where Arnold is but I won't tell you. Be at the Midnight Bar on Second Street at 8pm tonight, I'll tell him who to look for, but for the safety of my friend. Stay on campus till later today, spend sometime with the professors. I know some of them miss your father, and wish to talk to you." All Ed could do was nod, this was a lucky break. He wouldn't go against the wishes of this guy if it meant he could know the things he needed all that much sooner.

--------------------------------------------

(a/n)- just a quick one. Computer trouble... you got to love them or hate them. Dont know which right now. Anyway I going to cut part of the story I was going to write, but I might put it in if I ever find the time to write it.


	6. Some Info!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related to it. I do love Winry though...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Almost every teacher had wanted to talk to Ed; it easily took up the day. Some wanted input on projects that his father had help them start, while others simply wanted to give there condolences. The time grew near however for Edward to meet the Mustif at the Midnight Bar.

The former researcher sat down across from Edward in the bar. The man face was haunted, years of work weighed heavily on him. The man's blue eyes were out of focus yet both rested on Edwards face.

The man's voice was little more than a whisper, more like a quite croak. "You look a lot like Hohenheimyou know? I can guess the reason you wanted to talk to me. The bomb right?"

"Yeah."

"They brought that thing into the labs years ago, at first everyone was excited. It was revolutionary. Everything about it was amazing, yet we didn't know what it was capable of. It was about 6 months ago that we made a breakthrough. We finally cracked the inner shell of the bomb. The part with the Uranium in it. It was then we discovered how powerful the thing could be." The man's shoulders sagged just a little more and he sighed. "You know your father wanted to destroy the thing, I agree with that now. I wish we would have listened to him. I should be glad he got us to dismantle the thing. At least no one can rebuild it easily."

Ed looked up at the researchers eyes. "What do you mean?

"We took the uranium out and sent it somewhere. The main part of the bomb though was left in the labs under Haushofer's mansion."

"Huh?" Ed asked with a slightly confused look on his face. "There was a lab down there too?"

The man nodded, "Yes though not in the same part as the factory. Few people knew the full extent of the underground structures. I suspect that with what happened that nothing has been moved in the past few months."

"So if you could get in there…"

"It should still be in the laboratory wing. Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?"

Ed regarded the man for a minute before deciding to speak. "I'm going to try."

"I left about 6 weeks ago, last I saw of the damn thing, it was packed in a crate for storage in the storage wing. It's the smallest box in there so it should be easy to spot." The man stood to leave and slid a small map to Ed. "I'm leaving for America; maybe I'll see you again someday."

"Yeah, thanks." Ed picked up his coat and stood to leave. They left the bar together, yet Ed went one way and the research the other, never to see each other again.

* * *

Later that night…

Alphonse answered the door, his brother stood quietly in the doorway. He had walked slowly from the bar formulating a plan to return to the mansion. Yet most of them seemed like there was a million things to go wrong. Al saw the look on his brother's face, it was similar to his thinking face, but this one was much grimmer. Almost like the one when they had discovered the last ingredient to the Phosphors stone.

"Brother, what is it?" the younger brother asked, shutting the door quietly behind Ed.

"I know where it is… but it may be too late to save this world from its terrible power. They took it apart Al." The look in horror from Al's face told his brother all he needed to know. Alphonse's mind was almost as sharp as Ed's, and was probably a little quicker at putting things together.

"Yeah, Al, I know. What's worse is we were close that night. It's in the mansion, under the west wing of the place." He took out the small map that Mustif had given him, and showed his brother. "A whole freaking wing, almost identical to the hangers, can you believe it?"

Noah's soft voice came from behind Edward. "I can, these people wanted power at almost any cost."

"She's right Ed. This Thule Society wanted power, they were and still are. I doubt that this Haushofer would care. After all he was part of the Nazi's plan to kill or remove all non-Aryans as they call themselves. So don't even think about trying to get his help." Fredric said as he came from behind Noah.

Nadja spoke quietly from a chair in the living room, "We should go soon, but now is not the time. I might be best if you boys and Noah go inside alone. Gypsies such as me and Fredric can distract what guards there are, hopefully giving you the chance to do what you need."

Fredric spoke his opinion, "She's right, we should go tomorrow night. We are all going to need rest before we try this." To Edward it didn't matter, not anymore, his mind was calculating the chances of success with the help of those two distracting the guards. They were much better than without the two's help.

As everyone else went off to plan the groups attack on the mansion, Edward stayed in the small alcove near the door. His mind had moved onto the problem of getting back to his world. Formula's started to form for the circle needed to bring the gate to this world, and the energy needed to cross the gate. His mind could do something his father's couldn't due to the lack of information his father had held. The gate stayed closed to all but those who were dying. His father had proven that when he sacrificed himself to make the gate and it confirmed what Ed had thought when the zeppelin had killed this worlds Edward. The gate could open; Alchemy was possible for those moments, or in his father's case days. The only problem was who would have to die?

---------------------------------------

(a/n)- I probably should have put this and the last chapter together. But I was to lazy to do that. I really just have to type up the next two chapters then I can post the remindar of my story. Well wish me luck.


	7. The Gate

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything related to it. I do love Winry though...**

The shrill sound of a whistle broke the veil of silence that had imposed itself on the grounds of the Haushofer Mansion. Though lightened in the days since the gate opened, the number of guards that responded to the whistle was still impressive, their training however wasn't. Almost every guard left their respective post to see what had caused the alarm on the other side of the grounds, oblivious to the fact they were being tricked into leaving their posts. They were being tricked by a pair of gypsies, who would continue to distract them as long as they could. Later, they would find out the true purpose of the alarm but it would be too late to stop the small group of teenagers from seeking in through the doors that had been abandoned.

The distraction that the Nadja and Fredric had come up with had worked perfectly; almost every single guard in the mansion had left their post. _Fire, it seems works perfectly as a means to make anyone forget their duties, _Ed thought with a grin. The small group made its way through the building, passing through the room the gate had appeared on the way to the laboratory. No one impeded their progress, and they managed to find the lab with the help of the map.

The laboratory looked much like certain parts of Laboratory 5, back in his own world. Yet the instruments were slightly more advanced, leaning more toward chemistry than alchemy. A door off near the opposite end of the lab stood out, due to the fact that in large orange letters was the word Storage printed neatly across its steel frame. The door was slide back already, revealing a mass storage area inside. Wooden boxes of size sat inside, some piles higher than others near. A few sat near the door, waiting to be sealed, with stacks of research papers stacked neatly inside. The drawing on one caught Edwards's eye, it was the bomb.

"Alphonse, you have that lighter we bought before we came or did Fredric take it?" he asked. He brother shook his head no. "Damn. See if you can find anything in the lab." His brother shuffled off with Noah while Ed continued his search of the boxes. Each one of the unsealed boxes contained some sort of material that pertained to the bomb itself. They ranged for simple schematics to the complex mathematical formulas involved in the explosion of the bomb. They all needed to be destroyed.

His brother ran back into the room carrying a small barrel of Bunsen burner oil. Noah followed shortly behind him with the burner itself and some matches. "Brother, do you think this will do?" Ed let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, Al, that will do just fine. Can you and Noah push those boxes back toward the others, while I search that last crate?" Both of them nodded and went to work while Ed broke open a small little box that had been sitting with the research. Inside, surrounded by straw, were the pieces of the bomb. There was a sledge hammer sitting near a box of tools just inside the door, Ed went and grabbed it. Since the inside of the bomb was exposed it would be easy to break it even farther.

"Set that stuff on fire." Ed yelled over to the other two, as he brought the hammer down with his right arm. Using the oil and the matches, the two quickly set the boxes on fire, it spread quickly due to the oil and the two were forced to move back, to avoid setting themselves on fire. The bomb wasn't fairing well under the power of Ed's hammer and arm either. It came down once more shattering the remains of the bomb. The fire in the corner of the room consumed the remains of the research greedily, taking back the stolen knowledge. What could be done short of murdering, had been done, it was finished. Ed sighed with relief; from nearly a decade since the first time they had saw it, the damn bomb was no more. Noah and Al picked up the remaining and threw them into the fire to insure it would never return in its current form. They had to leave; it wouldn't be long before someone noticed this fire.

"Let's go." Ed said, dropping the hammer.

The group ran down the hallways making their way through the mansion. They had just entered the gate room, as Edward now thought of it, when a shot had rang out. Noah cried out as the bullet pierced her stomach and knocked her to the ground.

Rudolf Hess stepped forth from the shadows, a smoking gun held in his hand. His voice came out strong despite the look of pain on his face.

"I should have known it would be you, son of Hohenheim. Tell me what did you and this gypsy destroyed this time? No matter you will die here." He said as he pulled the trigger again. Through pure luck it seemed the bullet hit Edwards's automail arm, and ricocheted back along a similar path it had came used millisecond before. The bullet traveled back toward Hess with an angle that put the bullet through his skull, ending Hess's life. The body fell over, with a look of shock on the face.

Noah however was not as lucky to have it end so fast. The blood seeped from the wound despite the efforts of Ed and Al. Noah could feel her life fading, she already knew there was no hope. Guards had heard the gun shots and the doors could only hold them for so long. They would die too, she could feel it, but she wouldn't let them.

Their lives and knowledge flowed into her from their hands. It was then she knew what to do. The past couple of days of Ed's life gave her the knowledge, and terrible it was. He knew how to open the gate and return home, but he knew the price, a life. While they labored to stop the flow of blood, she took her own hand and bathed it in her blood that now seeped around under her. It came down to the floor and drew a small circle, she could feel the gate inside her begin to open to take her back, but she wouldn't let it just yet.

Slowly she brought her other hand to the small circle causing Edward to look up and see it, but not in time to stop her. Alchemic reactions took place on the floor spreading a circle that Ed had designed less than a day before, a circle meant for human transmutation or more specifically to bring the gate to the person who triggered it.

Realization bloomed in Edwards mind as he recognized the circle, yet it was to late the transmutation was triggered. Time slowed and space split apart revealing the white space of the gate. A figure of light stood in front of the three of them. A smile on its face, revealing the sharp teeth in its mouth.

"You called?" It said, looking directly at Noah.

It looked at Edward and Al after a second, a small smirk came across its face. "Ah, yes, you two again. Nice to see you got your arm and leg back Edward. So what is it this time?"

Noah was growing weaker by the second, but she still managed a whisper. "It's not what they want; it's what I want for them."

Edward heard the whisper, and knew what she wanted. A tear slid down off his face, hitting the white nothingness of the gate. He remembered what this thing was, it was Truth. It was simply put, the gate, but still a separate entity that controlled the gate. Ed had seen him twice before now, the day they had tried to bring their mother back and the day his brother had gotten his body back, the day he had died.

"You want to send us home. Don't you?" Ed managed to ask in a faint whisper.

Noah gave a slight nod of her head, her strength almost all gone. "Yes" she managed to croak out. "I want you to be where you belong." Her head turned toward Truth, who watched her intently. "My mind, body and soul as the price; grant them passage home." And in a thought to herself, _They have been away from their home for to long already._

Truth lifted an eyebrow at her sacrifice, but all the same it was fair exchange. "So be it." The gate creaked open, the wide eyes and black bodies of the gate children just beyond its opening. Their arms reached out and took her into the gate. Truth looked at the brothers, and gave what could be called a shrug. "Time to go home, little Elric's."

The creature of light grabbed them both before they had a chance to move, and moved through the gate so quickly there wasn't even time to blink. There wasn't any actual difference in the sides of the gate, yet there was a feeling of difference in the sides. There was one problem though; they were still stuck near the gate. _Only one reason why,_ Edward thought, _Noah's life only bought us passage, not an escape._ The thought was sobering that Noah would give up even a small chance to live for someone she had known for little more than a month, it was very sobering. Ed caught the look in Truth's eye and he understood.

"Well now, you're back on your side of the gate. There's just one little problem." It said. Ed wasn't surprised, after all equivalent exchange was the law here. His younger brother was confused by the look of it, it didn't surprise Edward though. His brother had never conscious while in the gate, except for the brief journey through it a few weeks before.

"To let us out of here you need payment right?" Truth's only answer was a nod, but with it a smile grew on its face.

_There is only one thing I can give, forgive me Winry. I destroyed it again._ "My Automail?" Ed offered, it was the only thing he could offer.

Truth looked at Edward's face, then at the automail. He sniffed at the air as if to sense the composition of it parts. There was a slight difference between this automail and most others. This one had emotions attached to it, from Edward and a certain young lady. The hope and love poured into the making of it made it worth much more than the steel, sweet and blood that she had put into this little creation. _Yes,_ Truth thought, _It would do nicely._

Pain shot through Ed as the automail was torn from him as his original limbs had been nearly a decade before. However, if there was one thing Edward Elric could get past it was physical pain. His brother's face was one of shocked horror, from both Noah's death and now the pain that came from his brother at Truth's hands. At last it was over, but as the fabric of space and time ripped open to spit them out, Truth had one last thing to say. "Try to stay out of trouble now."

The next thing either of them knew was the cold wind whipping at them. Stars shined bright in the clear sky above, and the sound of crickets interrupted the night. Burnt timbers laid scattered about on the ground, years of erosion and decay breaking it down what it had once been. Edward hadn't seen it in years but the place was unmistakable, it was the place it had all began. Finally they had returned home.

His brother found his voice before his brother did. "Brother are we…"

"Home? Yes. Thank you, Noah. We'll miss you." The younger brother shed tears first, giving over to the mourning a lost friend. Ed shed just a few tears with his brother, his emotions tied up inside himself. He would let lose when the time came.

"Let's go home."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note- Well here is the main end of the story though there is another chapter. Basically I wrote this just because I wanted to get the boys home. Ah… Oh well. If you didn't like it sorry but I cant change that. I may go back after a while and add some things, but for the most part it would be filler. Come back for the Finale!

Oh. And PS. Part of this was wrote when I first started coming up with the Ideas for this short story. I always wanted to kill Noah. I really didn't like her… Winry for the win!


	8. Home

The younger brother half-carried his handicapped brother toward a light in the distance. It was a porch lamp of a house both familiar and comforting, a safe haven during the troubled time in their lives, a place called home.

"Brother, I don't think Winry will be happy once she learns that you lost your automail again." His little brother half joked. It had occurred to Ed; already could he feel her eyes glaring at him and the pain of the wrench to come. It was alright, he could endure it for a chance to be with her again. He let lose a small chuckle, yes, it was worth it.

* * *

The clock rang had just rang midnight out when some knocked on the door. Pinako Rockbell was just heading to bed when it happened. The only reason someone would knock on her door at this time in the night was for an emergency. She quickly made her way to the door and pulled it open. There were few things that could shock her in the world and this was one of them. Alphonse Elric stood supporting his older brother in the doorway; the pair looked a little worn down, but alive all the same. Edward was the worse of the pair missing both of his automail limbs, yet even that was fixable. It was all the same to her, and a smile grew across her face. "Welcome home."

The need for sleep was forgotten by all them, as the story of their return came out. The brothers completed the tale Winry had told her about the attack on central and added the return journey's tale to it as well. During the tale of their journey, she cleaned the brothers up and inspected the mounts of Edwards automail, checking for any damage from Truths rough remove of the limbs.

"Winry went to Rush Valley to get some parts, so you'll have to wait for a new arm and leg, Edward. She should be back sometime tomorrow, but I'll get you a spare leg tomorrow. Till then, you boys get some sleep." The boys made their way up stairs and they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. The rest could wait till later.

* * *

Despite the late night before, Pinako was up before the boys the next morning. She was finishing some adjustments on Edwards's temporary leg, when a sleepy Alphonse made his way down the stairs.

"You never did say what happened to that young girl." She said without looking up from her work.

"She sacrificed herself to bring us back, giving up what little chance she had to live." His eyes were no longer sleepy; instead they were watering, fighting not to cry.

"I'm sure she knew what she was doing." Pinako assured him, she sat down the completed leg and turned to face Al. "I don't speak for her but from what you boys told me, she probably knew she was going to die and didn't want it to be in vain. She wanted her death to mean something, to have someone to remember her. Couldn't that be why she did what she did?"

"I guess…" he said. If he was going to say anything else he was interrupted by a crash from the upstairs bed room. It was shortly followed by a string of very colorful curses in German.

A small smile came across Pinako's face as she said, "I guess that means Edwards awake. Can you take this to your brother?" she said, handing Alphonse the leg.

When Alphonse opened the door to the bedroom, his brother was laying on the bed rubbing his head with his left hand.

"You noticed that you're missing a few limbs, huh?" he said.

"Oh shut your mouth Al. You try falling on your head and see how you like it. I mean its bad enough, having gone through this once before. It's just this time I forgot I didn't have a left leg. So how about a little help here?" he asked.

"Nah, but you'll need this then." Al tossed the leg onto the bed next to his brother with a small smile on his face. Edward raised an eyebrow at his brother but said nothing.

The leg was similar to the one that Edward had used a few years ago when his arm had been destroyed by Scar. When he attached the leg he winced slightly as the connections attached to his nerves. Fortunately, it was only a fraction of the pain that normally came with the attaching of regular automail. Al left as he started to get dressed, at least partly to avoid the possibility of injury from his brother. He had seen his brother get dressed up once before with only one arm and even with a body of steel it had been dangerous.

When Edward finally made his way down the stair he was dressed in the night before. He looked like a younger Hohenheim with the clothes from the other world and the ponytail hanging from his head. He had grown over the past two years, and aged not just mentally but also physically. The traces of childhood had disappeared almost fully now leaving a young man behind. He nodded to Pinako and Al, who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know that its asking a lot but can we wait till Winry gets home to tell anyone that I'm back. I sort of want her to know first." He said with a small smile.

* * *

Winry Rockbell hefted the small load of boxes down the road to her home. Dominic had outdone himself and had made the pieces for the automail a day faster than he had thought he could. The result of that had allowed Winry to catch an earlier train; she had called to let Pinako know just before the train had pulled out of the station.

Pinako had sounded somewhat surprised and even a little tired when she had answered the phone. It didn't matter at the moment however, due to the fact that she was wide awake and waiting for Winry on the porch. The sun was high in the sky when she came into sight of the house and her grandma. She felt an odd sort of feeling from the area as she approached the house, and a fitting way to the fact that Pinako stood waiting porch as she had done for the Elric brothers all those years ago. A grin was plastered across her face when Winry stepped up on the porch with her, and her hand was on the door.

"Winry, we have visitors." And with that she pushed the door open to reveal to people standing just inside. She had seen both of them mere weeks before, but her eyes widened at the shock of seeing them yet again. The younger looking of the two, she had seen deal with the reality of his older brother disappearing and had served as a listening post for any and all news concerning his brother. Her knees though threatened to give out as she looked at the face of the other. The face of Edward Elric, the one she loved. His face was hard yet when her eyes made contact with his own, she saw the softness that was only there for her and no one else. She stopped herself short of crying as she saw him standing there in the flesh but she noticed a small detail about his right arm, it was missing. Almost immediately her face became red with anger and she franticly searched for her weapon of choice.

Edward, instead of running, tossed a small wrench to her. When she realized that he was giving her the weapon she would throw at him it stopped her for a moment, making her look at the lump of metal in her hand. Engraved into the handle was a small note. It said, _To break me with, as long as you promise to repair me. _She just stood there as he walked up to her and put his remaining arm around her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

He whispered into her ear, something that defused the anger that lingered. "You helped me get home; your automail got me home. Please forgive me, but seeing you is worth more than any automail in the world is worth."

Any words she wanted to say faded as she wrapped her arms around him. Alphonse not worried about repercussions hugged Winry and his brother. Winry pushed out from the hug and moved back.

"Your going to stay up while I build your new arm and tell me how you broke it this time." She pointed a finger at Alphonse as she stepped out of the hug. "I don't want you there Al. At least someone other than Granny should get some sleep." Al's shoulders lowered at the tone of her voice, he wouldn't risk her wrath like his brother always did.

Edward on the other hand had a look of worry on his face. It showed in his voice when he spoke to her, "Um Winry, its just not the arm, I lost the leg too."

Winry, who had begun to walked into the house carrying part of the boxes spun around and hurled the small wrench in her hand at the forehead of Ed. If Winry had been a Volcano, one would have been certain that she would have erupted in anger. However, after the throw, she said in a small voice, "You will stay up with me for BOTH nights." Her voice gave no room for arguments.

The nights that followed for both Winry and Edward were filled with talk and hard work. Under Winry's skilled hands the automail took form quickly, and minor changes where made to the designs as she asked Edward certain questions about the automail he had used in the past. Alphonse popped his head into Winry's room every so often, bring food and drink to the hard worker. It took three days for the automail to be finished and exhausted from the hard work and sleepless nights; Winry and Edward fell asleep on her bed.

The following morning, Edward was awakened by the first rays of the sun peeking into Winry's room through the open window above her bed. To Edward, finding Winry laying on him was somewhat of a shock. Winry had fallen asleep with her head rested on his shoulder and her left are over his stomach. She looked so peaceful just laying there that Edward really didn't want to move. It was perfect just the way it was.

(Author's note-Sorry about the long time between this post and the last one. Way to much crap going on in my life in the last month. Well I've decide to do one last thing before I declare this story done so look for it in a couple days. Bye now.


	9. Epilogue: The question

One month after Winry had finished the new automail for Edward, the famous alchemist returned to Central to set some of his affairs in order. The first of which was his commission to the State Military. He didn't to resign; instead he and Mustang had worked out a compromise that allowed him to do research back in Risembool of his own choosing. He had also invite Mustang and his gang back to Risembool for an event that he was planning with a little help from Pinako.

The second stop had been a tattoo shop that Riza, of all people, had recommended for getting a tattoo. The artist there had been happy to tattoo Edward with a _Flamel _symbol above his heart. He thought to himself that it was a way to pay homage to the woman who had become a second mother and a teacher to the brothers in a time of need.

His third and last order of business was to pick up two things, one set of tools that Winry had always wanted but never had the money for. The second item was something she had no idea about. Pinako had suggested to Ed a place to find the thing he was searching for and now he stood standing in front of a modest two story store.

_Funny, I never thought that I would be nervous to walk into a store. But then again, a jewelry store is a place I never thought I would go to, _Edward thought as he stood outside Jenna's Jewelry. The door was wide open allowing the soft music playing be heard in the streets. The first thing Edward noticed when he walked through the door was the small women behind the counter. The first thing that hit him about her was her resemblance to Pinako Rockbell. In fact she looked like her twin.

"Well, what are you standing there for boy? Pinako told me that you were coming so get on in here." The tone and pitch of the voice was almost the same exact voice of Pinako. However, like Pinako, she seemed able to guess a person's line of thought.

"And yes, I am related to Pinako. She is my sister. Now come on, I heard what you're planning and it's about time. Winry won't be single forever." She gave a small chuckle and pulled Edward toward her counter. There was a small tray of jewels sitting in a locked box just underneath the glass counter.

"I kinda have the design all made out, but I really need a diamond to make the ring, Pinako said you could help with that." He pulled a screw out of his pocket along with a piece of paper outlining his design. Jenna raised her eye at the integrate design on the outside of the ring on the paper.  
"I knew that you were an alchemist but can you really make something that small and detailed?"

Edward nodded, and said, "It's depends on the experience of the alchemist. I could make a house out of just the raw materials, but someone else might learn alchemy all their life and not be able to do that."

She shrugged, "Oh well, if you can make it then I can sell you the rock."

It took several hours before Edward found a diamond that he liked but finally he found a medium sized diamond that was just what he wanted. His reinstated State Alchemy salary more than covered the price of the diamond. He took hold of the screw and the diamond. He then clapped his hands together; the blue light of a transmutation escaped his hands for a moment before the transmutation was finished. When he next opened his hand the ring was made just the way he wanted it to be. Jenna handed him a small black ring box to hold the ring. He just smiled and placed the ring inside.

"Thanks. I'll probably be seeing you soon." He said.

"Anytime, say can I tell people you got the ring here. Be a great boost to my business." She called after him.

"Sure why not." Edward said as he left the store.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Edward returned to the Rockbell house in Risembool. Pinako stood on the porch waiting for him and her face light up when she saw him.

"Jenna called me and told me that the ring is something special. I sent Winry and Al after some groceries a short while ago; they'll be back here soon." She said.

"Do you have any rubbing alcohol I could use? I went ahead and got the tattoo but it's itching to be cleaned." She nodded her head in approval and walked to the operating room. When she returned she carried a small bottle along with some bandages.

"Normally I don't approve of tattoos but this one has meaning to you. I know how much Izumi meant to you and Al. She was like a second mother to you two."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way that thing we're planning, Roy and them will be here tomorrow." He went on up the stairs to Winry's room and sat down on the bed to wait for the love of his life.

* * *

Edward was sitting on her bed facing the door when she and Al returned with the food Pinako had asked them to get. She noticed that there was a tattoo just like Izumi's now on his chest that he was cleaning. She gave the door a small knock to let him know she was there.

"Hey alchemy freak. Did you get that in central?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second before he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled something out. "It wasn't the only thing I got in central."

He knelt down on one knee in front of her and brought a small box out in his hand. When he opened it a small ring made of steel with a diamond was sitting inside of it. He pulled the ring out using his flesh and blood hand and offered it to her.

"Winry will you marry me?" he asked.

She stood in a surprised shock at his question. It was a jump from what had been going on over the last month but a small one. They hadn't been "sleeping" together but they had shared the same bed. It wasn't a question of if she loved him enough, only one of if she was ready for marriage. Then it struck her, of course she was. She would have married him the day he came back if he would have asked her.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

--------------------------------------------------

(A/N- Well there it is, The END! Of course you can use your imagination to fill in some of my blanks. But I'll most likely make a couple of One-Shots of this story-line. I'll be sure to mark them something like, The Way Home: - ---------------- - then the title. But see around thanks for reading.)


End file.
